1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an inverter apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an inverter apparatus by detecting a direct current (DC) bus voltage, and a related inverter apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional inverter apparatus, a direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter receives a DC power outputted from a photovoltaic module (PV module), boosts the received DC power, and transmits the boosted DC power to a direct current to alternating current (DC/AC) converter. Next, the DC/AC converter converts the boosted DC power to an AC power. As the PV module is easily affected by the surrounding environment (e.g. the sky is obscured by clouds, or the PV module is shaded by bird droppings or dead leafs), the inverter apparatus often receives a reduced power from the PV module. However, when an output power of the inverter apparatus is too low (at a light load condition), light-load efficiency thereof degrades.
Thus, a novel control method for an inverter apparatus is needed to solve the problems of low inverter efficiency due to changes in surrounding environment.